hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Hardcore Leveling Warrior
Hardcore Leveling Warrior, also known as HCLW is the main protagonist of the Hardcore Leveling Warrior series and is the former #1 Ranker. He is the former First Battalion Commander of the Zara Guild and a current member of Team Dark. His goals are to regain his #1 rank and earn enough money in order to repay his debt to President Kim. 'Appearance' throughout the series. He has his character appearance in the game Lucid Adventure as well as his real world appearance. His character in Lucid Adventure has scruffy, mid-length red hair. His armor is consistently changing with his level, with his first appearance his character wears The[[The Golden Armour| Golden Armour]].' Ethan always carries a sword with him. Ethan's appearance in real life has short, scruffy black hair. He often looks tired, with bags under his eyes. Ethan mostly wears black long sleeve shirts and dark turquoise cargo pants Ethan Gong 3 years ago.jpg|Ethan Gong in The Real World 3 years ago. Ethan.jpg|'Ethan Gong in The Real World HCLW Ranked 88.jpg|'HCLW ranked #88' Ranked 3rd.jpg|'HCLW Ranked #3' HCLWvHH.jpg|'HCLW before he became #1' Rank 1.jpg|'HCLW Ranked #1' Level.jpg|'HCLW after getting his stats reset (Epsidode 2)' Episode 13.jpg|'HCLW as of Episode 13' HCLW episode 28 attire.jpg|'HCLW as of Episode 28' Current Appearance.jpg| Appearance as of Episode 68'' hclw1.jpg|Current appearance as of Episode 78 Personality Prior to becoming Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Ethan Gong was a self-confessed loser and had a defeatist attitude which led to him dropping out of school. He felt his life was empty and was terribly lonely. Gambling Addiction He ended up getting a gambling addict and spent his early 20s gambling and this led to him getting into a lot of debt. After becoming the #1 Ranker, Hardcore Leveling Warrior became arrogant and became resented by his fellow players for doing things such as stealing quests, blocking the road that a player needed to go through to finish a quest because of boredom, stealing a MOB that a player almost finished. Dislikes Hardcore Leveling Warrior hates Noobs that beg for money and he hates it when his armour gets scratched. History In the Real World When he was younger, Ethan was involved in a car accident that killed both his parents. He was then put into an orphanage. Ethan was constantly bullied at school and mocked by other students for being an orphan. He eventually dropped out of school because life was too hard for him. He got a job working at the till of convenience store and started to earn a little money, which he lost at a casino.Episode 49 He spent his early 20s on gambling and got himself into a debt of $40000Episode 4, which put him at odds with Mr. Kim, who constantly had him beaten up and promised to throw him off a building if he did not pay back his debt. At some point when walking on the street, picked up a phone on the street that contained Lucid Adventure and gave it a shot. Three years before the start of the series, President Kim's goons were about to throw Ethan off a building when President Kim gave Ethan the option of working for him in his 'workshop' in Lucid Adventure in order to repay his debt. Ethan then signed a contract promising to pay his debt of $40000 plus interest. In Lucid Adventure Two years ago in the early days of Lucid Adventure, the #88 ranked Hardcore Levelling Warrior had a with the #3 ranker, Master Swordsman near Cobalt Castle and lost. Master Swordsman wanted him to join the Zara Guild but did not want to force him to do so, so opted for a gold coin as a reward. Hardcore Levelling Warrior went towards the North Gate of Cobalt Castle to join the Zara Guild and met for the very first time.Episode 52 After joining the Zara Guild, he proceeded to lose to Swordsman 113 times with no wins.Episode 53 At some point the Zara Guild base was attacked by an undead army and Hardcore Levelling Warrior went back and helped defeat them. During a raid by the Zara Guild on the Tete Guild, Hardcore Levelling Warrior defeated the Tete Guild Master Radish Kimchi, who proceeded to use Nightmarization but was cut down by Master Swordsman. During a raid on Cobalt Castle were he defeated a Stone Golem, he was then infected with Nightmarization for the first time when Giga and Sad Smile set up the Zara Guild. Hardcore Levelling Warrior and Master Swordsman could not get to Armes in time to prevent her being captured by Giga. They were told by Constant that Nightmare captured Armes, which made them spend the next few months fighting Nightmare too look for her. During this time, the Zara Guild broke up and Hardcore Levelling Warrior went his own.Episode 56 One year before the start of the series, the #3 ranked Hardcore Levelling Warrior saved The Very First War and told her to become stronger.Episode 3 Around the same time he suppressed the Nightmare attack on Castle Ideizeu single handedly.Episode 43 At some point before he became the #1 Ranker, he defeated Heart Heater and got the keys to The Cave of Atonement.Episode 22 Plot The Fall Ethan is in an apartment located at a high level in Miso Tower getting excited about the fact that he is the only player on the whole server with the Golden Armour, which he payed for with money borrowed from Heart Heater.Episode 1 He is then interrupted by a message from Heart Heater asking him to pay his debt. Ethan logs into the Western World of Lucid Adventure as Hardcore Leveling Warrior and encounters a crowd of people that hold grudges against him but are powerless to do anything, as he is the number one ranked player in the game. He then to PKs a Choco Pork Stew for begging him for 10 Gold Coins then proceeds to bribe an NPC guard before running off. He then heads to the Guest House to get an SS quest from Heart Heater in order to pay back the money he owes him. He then proceeds to the Trading Route of Cobalt Castle to face the Python, which he dispatches easily. He is then ambushed by a party gathered by Scallion Head. Hardcore Leveling Warrior defeats them all with Hell Fire and a Moonlight Slash charged with Mono Blade Rage. The dead Python is resurrected and transforms into a Zombie Dragon and before Hardcore Leveling Warrior can engage it, he is stabbed by Choco Pork Stew with the Paralyzing Dagger and is then immobilised. Choco Pork Stew then reveals his true form as Zero, who then proceeds to disarm him of all his equipment. Whilst Paralyzed, he has his head bitten off by the Zombie Dragon. Restarting from the bottom After being killed by the Zombie Dragon, his level was reset to Level 1. He was found outside of Yopi Land by the Purple Haired Scallion Head's Guild Member and taken to Scallion Head, where he was tied to a pole and continuously beaten and healed by the gathered crowd. He was then found by Heart Heater and Rim and was picked up by Rim before being saved by Sora. General Guan Yu tried attacking him but missed and then proceeded to engage the weakened Hardcore Leveling Warrior in combat before being saved by Heart Heater and escaping in the mouth of Grabert. Grabert drops the party off at a Hut on Dragon Mountain, where Hardcore Leveling Warrior, along with Sora is introduced to Dark. Dark wants Hardcore Leveling Warrior to help him level up and Hardcore Levling Warrior agrees to help him for $3 Million. Hardcore Leveling Warrior returns to Yopi Land with Sora and Dark to get items for their Dungeon Quest. Dark, unconvinced of Hardcore Leverling Warrior's fighting prowess asks him to prove it by fighting Scallion Head. Even at Level 1, Hardcore Leveling agrees. Hardcore Leveling Warrior manages to goad Scallion Head into a Legal Pk. Scallion Head beats Hardcore Leveling Warrior and heals him repeatedly in order to prolong his suffering and as he's about to finish him off, he is stabbed with the 100th strike of the Paralyzing Dagger. Hardcore Leveling Warrior then gets his stats as a reward. (Episode 5) epside 6 Skills & Abilities Fighting Style Former #1 Ranker Hardcore Leveling Warrior is the former #1 Ranker and the only known player to have maxed out all his stats, leading to him becoming the only known 'All-Stat' user. This was proven by him activating the set item effect of Honor, which can only be activated by an All-Stat user.Episode 69 By achieving the All-Stat, he became one of the two people revealed in Lucid Adventure with Maximum stats, the other being the creator and God of Lucid Adventure, Roy Han. He had access to 999 skills at his peak and could take on armies single-handedly. His reputation was so great that he was known throughout Lucid Adventure. In his prime he could survive exposure to a Pythons deadly venom without any damage, beat Pythons barehanded and take them out with one Hit. He could survive a 20 combined magic skills attack without taking a single damage. He was strong enough to send his opponents through 10 mountains.Episode 42 Former #3 Ranker Hardcore Leveling Warrior power when he was the #3 Ranker was so great that Rigos could not believe he was human. He managed to suppress a Nightmare attack on Caste Ideizeu single handedly. He was strong enough to defeat Rigos, who was a 5* monster and was known as the strongest Devil. Only when Rigos used Nightmare was he able to close the gap in power but he was still defeated. Some of his feats include blocking an attack from Rigos that could easily blow up a city, escaping from a High Tier Ice Magic Blizzard easily and breaking Rigos sword with his forehead before headbutting him through 3 mountain. Former #88 Ranker As the #88 Ranker, Hardcore Level Warrior was capable of putting a scarring the then #3 Ranked Master Swordsman and eventually had a record of 113 fights and 113 losses against him. He was capable of defeating another Ranker, Radish Kimchi. He was also able to defeat The Guardian of The Cobalt Castle, a Level 90 Cobalt Golem. Knowledge & Strategy Arguably Hardcore Leveling Warriror's most dangerous ability is his vast knowledge of Lucid Adventure and his ability to devise an effective strategy based on his knowledge, even when at a considerable disadvantage. *He was able to figure out the hidden skill of the Paralyzing Dagger and managed to goad Scallion Head into a Legal Pk where despite being at Level 1, he defeated Scallion Head. (Episode 5) Skills Class Skills - Gambler (Speculative) * All-In * Beginner's Luck * Betting * Bash * Borrow * Hell Fire * Lucky Coin * Lucky Man * Lucky Punch * Lucky Three Cards Swordsman Skills * Moonlight Slash * Tornado Slash Personal Attribute - The Absolute Luck * The Ruler (The Mediator) Bug Skills * Hidden Gate Skills - Strength & Regeneration x 77 * Nightmare Skills - Dark Coin - Nightmarization 50% Sword Mage Mode * Switch * Five Barriers * Slow Area * Force Use Skill Other Skills * Copy Skill * Hell Explosion * Mana Toss * Mono Blade Rage Items Armour Current Former * Double Step Boots * Dragon Scale Armour * Magic-Neutralizing Armour * The Golden Armour Magician Items * An Apprentice Magician's Hat 79 Weapons Current * Royal Cobalt Blade 79 * Sword of Honor - The 7 Truths Previous * Cracked Long Sword * Cubana's Divine Sword * Boing Boing Sword * Lucky Long Sword * Paralyzing Dagger * Random Sword * The 3rd Sword - The Sword of Doom's Day Rank He is a former Ranker Current Rank * Unranked Previous Rank * 1 * 3 * 88 Relationships Sora Dark Zero Heart Heater President Kim Master Swordsman Armes Constant Giga Empire Scallion Head Bamboo Spearman = Notes & Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male